This invention relates to a cleaning head for use with apparatus for cleaning floors, walls or the like surfaces, more especially hard surfaces, by the application of a suitable cleaning liquid. More specifically, the invention is concerned with a cleaning head which is adapted for the distribution of such a cleaning liquid on to a hard surface and preferably also adapted for use in picking-up or collecting the soiled liquid by means of suction.
The requirements of such cleaning heads for use on hard surfaces differ significantly from cleaning heads for carrying out a similar operation on a soft surface, such afforded by carpet or upholstery, in the same way that different suction heads are needed for dry suction cleaning operations on different surfaces, such as hard or soft respectively.